


In a Day

by WelchsFruitSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but now i wanna write more on kuroo and tsukishima's relationship, i didn't wanna make it mean anything, this started as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchsFruitSnacks/pseuds/WelchsFruitSnacks
Summary: A day in the life of Tsukishima Kei consists of a lot of snapchats from Kuroo and an odd tiktok
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	In a Day

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-

The empty white noise of Tsukishima’s room was broken by the blaring of an alarm clock, however, the restless male had already awoken more than an hour ago. It’s not that he couldn’t get to sleep at night, it’s simply the fact he had trouble staying asleep. Perhaps it was simply him being a light sleeper, or perhaps the effect of all the coffee he’d consume in a day. Either way, even a small bump in the night was enough to send Tsuki jumping out of bed, which really made staying over at Tadashi’s house a chore considering his best friend was a restless sleeper, moving positions every five minutes and disturbing the position of the bed. It was completely unlike the peace of sleeping in his own bed where he was currently, where he could just lay there and bore himself to sleep. Honestly if Yamaguchi wasn’t someone Tsuki cared about, he’d never spend nights with him, however, something about the simplicity of Tadashi was enough to draw Tsukishima in and keep him there. 

Tsuki’s hands gently rubbed at his face for a moment, trying to ignore the obvious signs of sleep deprivation as he attempted to convince himself to get up and prepare for the day. It took a minute honestly, his limbs felt like lead and no matter how much he rubbed at his eyes, he couldn’t make them stop burning. He reached over, stopping the alarm on his phone, which was probably a mistake considering he was still laying down. Already his body was trying to lull him back into the sweet security of sleep, but Tsuki had experience in telling it no, seeing as this was a feeling he’d wake up with more often than not. He gave a quiet ‘Hup’ as he used his entire upper body to heave himself out of bed, staying bent over for a moment as he took a few seconds to simply breathe. No matter how much stamina he had, getting out of bed always seemed to be a different type of physical strain for him. 

He kicked his legs over the side of his bed, finally reaching for his phone to look at the time, but honestly, his hands instinctively clicked on the nearest social media app before he even got to see the time. 

The screen was blurry, and way to bright to be good for his eyes, but fuck it, his eyes were already screwed up enough. He scrolled through instagram for a moment, having to squint to see exactly what had been posted. Considering the few people he followed, it was a lot of gym photos and volleyball practice, but honestly that was to be expected. Of course when he came across a special friend of his on his timeline, he couldn’t help but double tap the photo and quickly look away from his phone, scrolling away rather quickly. Kuroo always posted those stupid photos with his shirt halfway pulled up and some dumb caption encouraging everyone to do their best or something… It was aggravating exactly how motivated he is, but Tsuki can’t help but look forward to seeing him on his timeline everyday. Then of course there was Hinata who always posted photos with peace signs in them, showing Kageyama somewhere in the back blissfully unaware of the tiny idiots' antics. It was either that or he’d post videos of new combos the team would work on, and somehow that had given Hinata a larger following than anyone else on the team. As if the kid needed any more incentive to train harder, now he always claims how he needs to ‘Show off for his fans’ as if any of them would genuinely show up at any of Karasuno’s games. 

Despite the slight jealousy Tsukishima felt over Hinata having more followers than him, he couldn’t particularly help that fact. He didn’t post about volleyball much on his instagram. In fact, he rarely used the app, focusing more on Reddit where his account would never be discovered. But Tsuki, What Subreddits are you a part of, you may be asking yourself. Well Tsukishima is a part of many different ones, though his time is spent mainly in the Dungeons and Dragons subreddit as well as r/Dinosaurs! He likes to avoid talking about his social media usage if at all possible though, especially around Tadashi who somehow doesn’t know when to shut up. You open r/AnimalCrossing one time in front of him and suddenly you lose a lot of credibility. Animal crossing is a good game, and anyone who thinks otherwise is probably lame. 

After a few more minutes of scrolling, making sure to like Kiyoko’s ‘going out’ picture from her girls night with Yachi and a few of her other friends and ignoring the copious amounts of thirst traps from Oikawa who Tsuki wasn’t even sure why he followed, he closed the app and locked his phone. 

Finally, Tsuki felt well enough to drag himself out of bed, standing holding his breath for a moment, and stretching enough to draw three separate crunches from his back. He lets the breath out, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He was too young to feel this old… Regardless, he made his way into the kitchen, nearly trudging but not. Cool guys don’t trudge- what was a cooler word for trudge… Oh fuck it, it’s not like it mattered anyway. He walked into the kitchen, calling out for his mother as he opened the fridge. 

“Mother dearest? Did you pack my lunch for the day?” He asked, the nickname for his mother rolling off his tongue as if it was the most natural thing to him. Tsukishima may not admit it, but his relationship with his mother was good. They had an open line of communication and honestly Tsuki told her everything. He was closer to her than anyone, though that probably wouldn’t come as a big surprise to anyone considering how infrequently he attaches to people. 

“Of course Tsuki, It’s on the island!,” She replied, her voice clear and melodic. Tsuki grins slightly as he makes his way over to the boxed lunch, peeking in for a moment, just to see that his desired lunch was in there. A panda shaped rice ball, okay starting off strong, a bowl of ramen with two soy sauce eggs, wonderful, lovely… and… Dino Nuggets! A perfect lunch as per usual~ With the knowledge his lunch was perfect as always, he could finally go over to the stove and take a plate of the pancakes his mother had prepared that morning. Right now, it was just him and his mother in the house. His Father had left at a rather young age and his brother was simply an adult who had a life outside of the family. That left him and his mother to their own devices. They didn’t spend much ‘quality time’ together but their conversations on the weekends and the time they did get to spend together was more than enough to make up for the lack of time spent together. 

He sat at the island counter, staring at his phone once more as he ate his breakfast. Specifically he was waiting for a text to be sent to him. This was a routine he’d gotten in with his friend since they’d bonded at the training camp. Kuroo always woke up at Five Am, Spent time at the gym and posted his daily picture on his instagram, Tsuki signalled that he was awake by liking the picture which then prompted Kuroo to send him a good morning text… or snap maybe? Considering they talked mainly over Snapchat, it was less of a text... Regardless he stared, and he waited. 

It didn’t take too long to be honest. Tsuki got halfway through his breakfast before his phone dinged, the notification popping up on his homescreen. He didn’t even notice the smile that broke out across his face as he opened the snap. Kuroo had a Nekoma hoodie on and some sweats and he was clearly on the street, probably walking back home to prepare for his school day finally. There was a small smile on Kuroo’s face and the caption said a simple “mornin sunshine” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the sunshine comment before sending one of those pictures with half his face in response. “Good Morning Kuroo” 

Sometimes the conversation would stop there, sometimes it would continue on, it truly just depended on how busy the street was and how much attention Kuroo had to pay at that moment, but they’d typically talk more before Tsuki would go to sleep. 

Meanwhile, after he got his daily goodmorning text from Kuroo, he sent Tadashi a sun emoji. Tsuki and Tadashi had recently had a talk about how frequently Tsuki would distance himself from his friends and.... It made Tsuki rather upset for his best friend to believe he didn’t appreciate him. Tsuki cared about Tadashi, so he promised to put effort into being more present in their friendship. It was a slow start, but there was progress being made. Tadashi was quick to text back. The message had copious amounts of smiling emojis and said “Good morning Tsuki!” 

Honestly, Tadashi’s excitement warmed Tsuki’s heart. Sure he might have a cold and cool exterior but he had a soft spot for that funky little guy. He’d grown on him like a bad rash that just- keeps on coming back. Tsukishima typed a reply of “morning” before putting his phone back down and finishing his breakfast. After that, he set the plate in the sink and moved off to the bathroom so he could shower. 

After his shower, he moved back to his room, checking his phone once more and smiling as another notification from Kuroo was on his home screen. He clicked it, opening up the photo of Kuroo with a small pout on his face. “what no pet name today baby?”

Tsukishima’s face lit up, a bright pink on his cheeks as he sent a simple mirror selfie with the flash of his camera covering his face back. There was no point in showing off Tsuki’s embarrassment. How lame would that be? “I don’t recall you ever asking me out, odd how that works isn’t it?” He sent back, honestly feeling like that was witty enough to elicit a desirable outcome. 

After that, Tsuki packed his bag for the day and moved out of his room to grab his lunchbox. 

“I’m heading to school Mother Dearest,” Tsuki called out before moving outside of his home to begin on his way to school. 

As soon as he stepped outside, he was bombarded with the sound of his best friend's voice greeting him. “Morning Tsuki!!!” Tadashi said, waving with a bright smile on his face. Tsuki waved, not offering much more than that as he put his headphones over his ears to begin playing his music. The walk to school was pretty swift and entertaining as he watched Tadashi talk to the air about nothingness, it was probably the most interesting thing that would happen for the rest of the day. 

~~~~~~~~

After school ended, Tsuki’s day was far from over. He had to switch out his bag, moving to the club room so he could get dressed for the day's volleyball practice. He clicks through a few notifications on his phone, humming along with a few songs as he checks through his instagram likes, then heads over to check his tiktok and reddit and finally- snapchat, where Kuroo has oddly sent him another message. 

He clicked on the message to reveal yet another gym photo with the caption “You should come back to Tokyo soon, I’m dying to play another match with you guys” 

Tsuki threw on his uniform quickly as to not keep Kuroo waiting much longer for a reply. He sends a half face picture again, captioning it “Do you wanna play us or are you just that eager to see me?” And almost as soon as he hit send, another message popped up. 

Kuroo replied to him saying “Is it so bad if I wanna see you again?” To which Tsuki simply texted back a shrug emoji. 

He had to focus on practice, not his odd friendship that was a relationship, but also not an official relationship with Kuroo. They had both agreed to keep it that was though. It wasn’t one party yearning for the other and the other shutting down the thought of them becoming something more. They didn’t live near each other really, and while their teams were friends, they were still rivals when it came down to it. They didn’t need any romantic tension ruining the game for everyone else when they practiced together. It was a mutual decision, and honestly, the most logical one they could have made. So why does Tsukishima find himself longing for more? 

It didn’t matter right now though. Daichi was calling for him, it was time to practice- practice is what mattered right now. 

The practice went rather normally. It was nothing special really, they ended a bit early but that way about it. As Tsuki was moving to walk out of the gym, he was dragged into a small circle that consisted of Nishinoya, Hinata, Tanaka and Sugawara.

“Tsuki! We need you for a tiktok! Can you dance? I bet you can dance!” Hinata said, a bright and hopeful smile on his face as he watches Tsukishima for his reaction. Tsuki sighs and shakes his head, very quickly vetoing the idea of him partaking in such childish games. He didn’t particularly care for tiktok. He had one video up and that was nothing but a video that showed off his greatest block. 

“Tsuki, dude- we aren’t letting you leave until you learn the dance,” Tanaka crossed his arms, shrugging nonchalantly as he said that. Tsuki quirked a brow, looking down at him as he asked a small “So you’re kidnapping me until I make a tiktok with you? Isn’t that stupid, shouldn’t you be practicing?” 

Tanaka scoffed in mock offense as he shoved the phone into Tsukishima's hands. It was a- promiscuous dance to say the least. They’d pointed out one side of the duet, claiming they wanted him to learn that side and post it so they could all duet it. Claimed it was for a ‘team bonding experience’ Tsuki thought it was ridiculous, but if it made sure he got home in time for the discovery channels special on dinosaurs that evening then he’d go along with it. 

It took him about 15 minutes to learn the dance. It was simple, and idiotic, but regardless, he learned it, filmed it and posted it. He didn’t really care anyway, no one would probably see it anyway. 

~~~~~~

Of course he’d made it home a little late that night, and his program had already started which thoroughly disappointed him. He walked into the house, kicking off his shoes at the door and calling out to his mother. “Mother Dearest, I have returned. Do we have dino nuggets in the oven? My documentary started a couple of minutes ago-” 

“Darling we don’t have any dino nuggets left.” His mother called back causing Tsuki to pause in his tracks. No dino nuggets… on the day his documentary was premiering?? Unacceptable, completely unacceptable. 

“Mother Dearest, you know that isn’t going to work. Did you put my documentary on to record? I can run to the store and grab some nuggets-” It’s not like he needed them truly, but it had been a comfort food when he was a child. Anytime he felt bad, he’d curl up on the sofa, throw on a movie about dinosaurs and eat dinosaur nuggets… They were important to him. 

“Of course sweetie, I wouldn’t let you miss your favorite event of the year. Just hurry back, I don’t want you out too long after dark okay? Be careful!” And just like that Tsuki was gone again, dashing to the store for his comfort snack. 

~~~~~

As soon as he was home, he threw the dinosaur nuggets into the oven to heat them up and proceeded to move into his room. He had a- specific onesie and as much as he would hate to admit it, it was his favorite article of clothing. Look Dinosaur onesies were cool! At least they were to Tsukishima. He sighs happily as he slips into the onesie and quickly shuffles back to the living room to watch his program. He starts it back from the beginning and quickly loses himself in the world of prehistoric facts. 

Though something that draws him quickly out of it is the ding of his phone. Another snap from Kuroo? Goodness, someone is chatty today. 

“Check ur tiktok babe” 

Oh-? Oh…. Oh no-

Tsukishima quickly opens his app, staring at the notifications and scrolling through the notifications of likes and comments he’d gotten from the different teams ‘hyping’ him up. But one stood out to him- A duet. Oh dear lord…

He clicked on it, and there it was, plain as day. Kuroo doing the other half of the promiscuous dance he’d posted less than four hours ago. How had he even found that??? Did Kuroo even follow his account-??? It was… a lot to take in and Tsukishima was blushing furiously as he watched the video seemingly on repeat, trying to process exactly what on earth was happening. Dear god, that stupid charming, idiot-

“Kuroo, you’re dead the next time I come to Tokyo, got it?” He clicked the send button before rewatching the video once more. His cheeks were illuminated with a bright red tint, and just as he would like Kuroo’s instagram pictures, he likes the Tiktok video. Okay maybe he liked it a Little bit, but only a small amount! It’s not like it was in his favorites now or anything. And he most certainly wouldn’t bring it up the next time he saw Kuroo in person. 

“Ooo, is that a threat or a promise?” 

“...Promise <3”


End file.
